Becoming Alice, in Wonderland
by rose in the snow
Summary: The dolls find themselves in Wonderland. Being here might bring them closer to finding their father than they realized. Cover pic by my sister.
1. Chapter 1

Becoming Alice, in Wonderland

_"Why is he always busy? Doesn't he want to go out and find them?"_

_"Maybe he is waiting for them to come to him."_

* * *

Being the leader of the mafia in Wonderland made Blood a very busy man. He would often receive letters for sources giving him information. Even though he would receive so many letters he would always open them and read the letters. One day Elliot came in with an envelope as Blood sat at his desk reading letters.

"Boss, this is for you." He said placing the letter on Blood's desk.

"Thank you Elliot. You're next assignment is in the folder. It's for next period."

"Okay, I'll take care of it." Elliot left.

Blood was thristy. 'I guess it's almost tea time.' He looked the letter. 'I guess I should look at this first.' He opened the enevlope and read the paper. 'Will you wind? Or not?' was all the paper said. He circled 'wind.' He figured, why not?

Suddenly there was a knock at his door. He set down the letter and went to answer the door. A maid bowed and said "Mister Dupre, this just arrived for you." He took the box from her. She bowed and left. He closed the door.

He would often receive letters but there were few packages. He went over to his desk to find that the letter was gone. He placed the box on his desk. 'Should I open it?' He thought looking at the chest. He decided to open the chest. He opened the box gently.

Inside lay a doll with blonde hair and dressed in red. He picked up the metal key then looked back down at the doll. 'She's so small and life like.' She lay there with her eyes closed, asleep on her side. He saw the key hole on her back and put the key in and wound up the doll. She blinked her blue eyes and sat up.

"Are you the one who wound me up?" She said in a very lady like fashion.

"Yes, young lady." He said bending down to look at her face.

She lifted her right hand and slapped him across the face. "Do not stand so close to me." Blood stood up tall again. "My name is Shinku and I am the fifth Rozen Maiden doll."

She looked around the room and jumped off the desk. "You live in a much nicer place than the person that was going to be my servant." She looked around, as if searching for something. "The only thing is you do not have a televison set." She turned to Blood and looked up at him. "You should get one. How am I going to watch Dectective Kun Kun without it?"

Blood stood there. He wasn't sure how to answer the doll's question. "Is there something wrong?" She said turning to face him.

"You are a doll."

"Yes, I know that and you are a human, that is meant to be my servant."

"Your servant?"

"Yes, you agreed to wind me up. That makes you my servant." She moved around the room looking at certain things again.

Blood was still amazed with her lifelike features. He felt rude for not talking to her but he wasn't sure what to say. Dolls in Wonderland were usually the same size as people.

"What is your name, servant?"

"My name is Blood Dupre and I am leader of the mafia."

"You are a mob boss?" She asked although it was more of a statement.

"Not exactly."

"Boss, we're taking our break." said the Twins coming into the room.

"Boss?" Elliot said following them. They looked up at Blood and then down at Shinku. "Who are you?" Elliot asked crossing his arms.

"My name is Shinku and I am the fifth Rozen Maiden doll."

"Can we play with her Boss?" Dum asked.

"Yes, Boss please?" Dee said.

Before Blood could answer a window on the far side of the room shattered and black feathers blew into the room. "I thought I would have more time before this happened."


	2. Chapter 2

Becoming Alice, in Wonderland chapter 2

Everyone moved their to avoid getting hit in the face by glass. "Nice to see you again, Shinku."

"Suigintou, it is quite rude to come when I have just woken up."

"Don't worry I'm not staying long." Suigintou disappeared with a laugh and a pile of black feathers.

"Blood." She said turning to him. "You need to form a contract. That doll is coming to kill you."

"We can take her!" The Twins cried.

In came the wind again but this time the doll was a small clown doll carrying a deck of cards. Elliot shot the doll right through the middle before it could deal the cards. "There." The doll turned to look at him and threw the top 10 cards at Elliot slicing his clothes and his cheek. He backed away from the doll and ran into the wall.

The doll seemed satisfied with that and turned its attention on Blood and Shinku. "You must form a contract, servant."

"We got him, Boss!" The Twins rushed at the doll but the doll tossed the rest of the deck at them. Like Elliot, they had scrathes on their arms, clothes and cheeks. Then the clown doll pulled out a pair of daggers.

"Blood, form a contract or this doll will kill you."

"Okay, I'll make a contract. What do I need to do?" She put out her hand and he saw the ring on her finger. He bent down and kissed her ring. He stood up as she turned around, with her focus on the clown.

Shinku formed a ring of petals on the ground around Blood to protect him. Then she put out her hand and a stream of petals flew at the creepy doll. The clown jumped toward Blood but was flung back.

"The petals?" Blood said looking down at the petals at his feet.

'Her medium must be nearby. I wonder who her medium is.' Shinku closed her eyes as vines grew around her then shot to where the clown was. He was tied up. The vines twisted and tighted around the doll. The clown suddenly exploded into black feathers that flew to the ground.

Elliot and the Twins got up, still stumbling. Shinku made the petals around Blood's feet disappear. The Twins blinked and went and ran over to hug Shinku. She hit them away with her braids. "It is quite rude to try and hug someone without knowing their name."

"What is your name?" Dee asked bending down to look at Shinku. "My name is Shinku."

A maid knocked on the door and opened it just a crack to look into the room. "Mister Dee and Dum, there is a phone call for you." They left the room to take the phone call.

Shinku jumped on to the desk next to Elliot. "Who are you?"

"I'm Elliot March, the hit man for Blood."

"So you are his servent?"

"I guess you could kind of say that."

"Then you are also my servent."

"I don't think I'm a your servent."

"You must be. If you are Blood's servent and Blood is my servent, then you must be my servent."

The Twins came back in, each carrying a box like Shinku's. "Hey Boss! Look what we got!" Dee said

"They were free too!" Dum said. They set the boxes down on the desk next to where Shinku was standing. Dee and Dum opened the boxes at the same time. Inside lay two dolls. Shinku couldn't see which ones. The Twins took the keys as if to say 'Why not?' and wound up the dolls. The dolls blinked and sat up.

"Shinku!" They cried. Shinku turned to see Suiseiseki and Souseiseki smile and walking over to Shinku. "Hello Suiseiseki and Souseiseki."

"Who's your medium?" Souseiseki asked.

"My servant is Blood." Souseiseki and Suiseiseki turned to look at the Twins.

"Would you like to form a contract with us?" Since the Twins were always curious, they agreed and kissed the dolls's rings.

"Are you upset Shinku?" Suiseiseki asked.

"Why do you ask?" Shinku replied.

"You look upset."

"For one thing, there is not a televison to watch Dectective Kun Kun on. Also Suigintou was here and she was stronger than last time."

"Does she have a medium?" Souseiseki asked.

"Probably." Suiseiseki stated. "If four of us are here, then the other three must not be far behind."

"Other three?" Elliot asked. "There are seven dolls?"

"Techniquely there are 8 dolls. 7 offical and one unoffical." Souseiseki said.

"Have you introduced yourselves yet?" Shinku asked.

"No I don't think we have." Suiseiseki said. They turned and curtesed to the others.

"My name is Souseiseki and I'm the third doll."

"My name is Suiseiseki and I'm the fourth doll."

The Twins smiled, strangely without a intent for violance. "Nice to meet you." they said with a bow.

Blood liked seeing the Twins not attacking some one but he was tired now and he was ready to relax with a cup of tea. He was about to say something but a maid knocked on the door and said "Mister Blood, there is a phone call for you from your sister."

"Thank you." he said and picked up the phone listening to what she said.

"Hello Blood." She said.

"Hello Vivaldi. What was your purpose for the call?"

"I would like you to join me for a tea party."

Blood looked over at the group of people. "That would be great. I am just wondering what if somebody else comes too?"

"I can't see why not. See you soon, Blood."

"See you soon, Vivaldi." He said and hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Shinku asked jumping down from the desk.

"My sister Vivaldi. I'm going over to see her." He stood up and put on his hat walking over to the door. Shinku walked over behind him. He turned around to see her standing there.

"I'm going with you. Servants become weak if they are away from their doll too long."

He said "Sure."

"If Shinku is going we want to go too!" Souseiseki cried.

"Yeah Boss." Dum said

"We want to come too!" Dee said.

Since this was a rare opportunity (the Twins acting somewhat normal) Blood made a decison. "Fine."

Blood turned to go but Shinku had one final command. "Carry me." Blood picked her up and carried her to Heart Castle followed by Souseiseki, Suiseiseki and the the Twins


	3. Chapter 3

Becoming Alice, in Wonderland chap 3

As soon as Vivaldi saw them she ran over to greet them. "Hello Blood!" She cried coming over to him but turned to look at Shinku. "She's so cute!" Vivaldi said with a smile.

"Vivy!" a voice cried and came over to Vivaldi.

Vivaldi knelt down and said "Yes Hinaichigo?"

"I wanted to know where were. Hina was worried that she was alone."

"Hinaichigo it is rude to speak so loudly." Shinku said.

"Shinku! Souseiseki! Suiseiseki!" Hina cried with a smile. "Who are your mediums? Mine is Vivy."

"My medium is Mister Blood." Shinku said as Blood set her down. "Thank you" she said to him.

"Mine is Dee." Souseiseki said.

"Mine is Dum." Suiseiseki said.

Vivaldi hadn't seen all of the dolls before and was overwelmed with the cuteness.

"Hina have you seen any of the others?" Suiseiseki asked.

"No."

"Now I would really enjoy if everyone would join me in the garden for a tea party."

"You did not inform me that we were coming to a tea party." Shinku said to Blood.

"I didn't know you like tea parties."

"You should never assume, it will only hurt you in the end." She replied before going into the garden.

"Is she always like that?" Blood asked.

"Yes. She can be quite stubborn." said a doll in a yellow dress. "Shinku's just like that."

"Kanaria."

"Yes?" She asked turning to find Gowland running as fast as he could. When he got there, he could barely breath.

"Were you invited to the tea party too?" Blood asked.

Kanaria nodded with a smile. "Vivaldi sent all the owners of dolls invitations."

Shinku appeared again, mainly to tell Blood that he needed to help her to sit. She saw Kanaria and curtesied. "Hello Kanaria."

Kanaria curtesied back. "Hello Shinku. Is everyone here yet?"

"Only Suigintou has not arrived. I'm not sure about Kirakishou."

"Maybe her medium will come?"

"You think she has a medium?" Shinku asked.

"It's possible. It's strange that we are all here."

"Blood, what is the name of this place?"

"Wonderland."

"Do you think that he's here?" Kanaria asked with a smile.

"It's possible." Shinku said.

"Who are they talking about?" Gowland asked, close to Blood.

Blood pushed him away from him and replied "We can ask."

"It's time for tea." Vivaldi said in a sing-song voice.

"Let's go." Shinku said without another mention of the mysterious man. Kanria and Shinku went in to the garden followed by Gowland and Blood.

The garden was even prettier than usual. The roses were blooming and the neat little tables in the middle of the garden looked the right setting for a tea party. Blood followed Shinku, understanding her orders. Everyone was about ready for tea when 4 more people arrived.

Peter had his arms crossed over his chest. In front of him stood Suigintou looking at the others with a smug smile. Nightmare was standing next to him conversing with someone. Shinku and the others were most surprised about this person.

"Kirakishou?" Hinaichigo asked. She was confused but she wasn't the only one. The doll could be seen and looked liked all the other 6 dolls. "How are you here?" Kanria asked. "Father I guess. Maybe he's nearby."


End file.
